Sai One-Shot
by imvegetarianboi
Summary: Hello! This one shot I wrote a long time ago. I just now decided that I was going to put this, along with other lemons/one shots up on this account. I didnt put a name on the girl in this so you can think whatever. Haha. This isnt exactly a lemon, there's not dirty stuff. Its basically a one shot. :) Enjoy !


So there you were… in the living room of Ino's house for a party. You looked anxiously around the room. Everyone's eyes were now on you. Ino had forced everyone to play 7 Minutes in Heaven. But to you it was 7 Minutes in Hell. It was your turn. You didn't want to pick a color from the hat. All you wanted to do was go home and…sleep.

"Well….are you gonna pick from the hat?" Ino asked you. You come back to earth.

"Oh…uh….sure ha-ha..." you said nervously touching your head. You slowly dip your hand into the hat, afraid that a bunny might pop out and scare you as if it was a magic trick. The first thing you feel is a rough piece of paper. You gently pull it out. It had the word "blue" written on it. You look to the crowd of friends that were looking right back at you.

"Blue…?" you said hesitantly. At first, no one stood up. But then something interesting caught your attention. Sai, one of your good friends, stood up. He walked over to you, and pulled his hand out from his pocket.

"You comin?" He said with a light smile on his face. Sai had no emotion, or so it was said. You took his hand and you both walked into the dark small closet. Sai closed the door slowly behind you as you sat down in the right corner. You began to think about something to stop the awkward silence that had come about in the closet. Right when you were about to say something you felt a cold hand touch your cheek. You saw the outline to Sais head and gorgeous slim body.

"You know I'm not like other guys…." Sai said seductively. "Oh?" you asked. You grinned. You had no clue what he was talking about but he made you smile. "Like...Naruto...he has a smaller one." Sai said chuckling. Your left eyebrow raised when you found out what Sai had been talking about. "You don't believe me? I can show you, I'm sure you'd like that." Sai said coming close to you. "Uhh….S-Sai…" you said slowly. You felt him breathing his hot breath on your face and you stopped talking. Every second he got closer and closer to your face, and closer and closer to your lips. A rosso corsa shade of red came across your face. He got so close to your lips that when he started talking, you felt the movement touch your lips.

"They say I have no emotions….but that's only because I was saving them for this moment with you." Sai said in a seductive low voice. You blinked a couple of times and started to blush even more. Suddenly you were moved. The next thing you know you were sitting on something pointy and hard.

You couldn't take it anymore. You crashed your lips onto Sais lips. He grabbed your hips and pulled them closer onto his body, and pulling you deeper into the kiss. He licked your bottom lip, asking for entrance. You regrettably denied. So, he bit your lip, causing you to moan. He took advantage of the fact your mouth was open and slid his tongue into your mouth. Then he laid you down on the hard wooden floor and slid his cold hands down the back of your shirt. You moaned louder.

"You guys still have a couple more minutes! Is everything ok?" Ino asked behind the door.

"Yes…everything is ok…" Sai calmly replied back. He looked at you, his hand slid more up your shirt…suddenly you heard a snap. Your bra had come loose. You didn't care though. You'd let him do anything to you. You loved him. You felt hands on your stomach. He started unbuttoning your shirt. You quickly put your hands on his, stopping him from going all the way.

"Something wrong?" Sai asked you. You looked at the door and saw shadows. They obviously wanted to see something scandalous. He followed your head to the door, quickly got off of you and helped pull you back up. You buttoned your shirt as fast as you could and fixed your hair. Right before Sai was about to walk to another location in the closet, he gave you one more lusty kiss on your lips.

"CRAP! They didn't do anything guys!" Ino yelled back to the crowd when she opened the door. You and Sai both looked at each other, and walked out of the closet. Sai took a seat on the couch, and signaled you to come and sit with him. So you walked over to him, and sat on his lap.

After the party, Sai met you outside waiting patiently under a tree. You two walked to your house to do some…unfinished business.


End file.
